Joi Antilles
"If I listen, does that mean you won't shoot me? Because that seems pretty out of character." Early Life A Human female Corellian, Joi Antilles was born in 35 BA to parents whom she would never know. Having shown some degree of Force Sensitivity, Joi's parents had relinquished their only daughter to the Jedi Order with the wish for her to be part of the Green Jedi of Corellia. This request was initially honored, for while Corellia had formally withdrawn from the Republic at the onset of the Clone Wars and had remained largely unscathed by both the Republic and Separatists, the number of Jedi within the galaxy were dwindling as the war dragged on and in 31 BA, Joi was moved from the Enclave on Corellia to the Temple on Coruscant. Despite this move, Joi flourished and showed great promise and potential in the Force, matched only by her stubbornness and pride as was true of all Corellians. However before such tendencies could be pruned from her young mind, the Jedi Order suffered a devastating blow. The Republic which had stood for thousands of years had conceded all of it's freedom unto a single man, forging the First Galactic Empire. With this voluntary election came the swift execution of Order 66, an attack that targeted Jedi across the galaxy. While it was perhaps not as effective as had been desired, leaving Joi and many others to be survivors, enough damage had been done. Lost amid the chaos, the young Corellian Jedi never made it to Yavin IV where the Jedi had fled to and instead was left to wander the lower levels of Coruscant, doing anything that might put food in her stomach. It was there she met two other Jedi initiates who had been left behind in the flight from Coruscant: Nayoih (a female Miraluka) and Sasi (a male Mirialan). As Jedi initiates, the trio quickly bonded together and though they had little at their disposal, they sought to tend to those who were struggling under the new Imperial reign. Small, nibble, and apt with the Force, the trio worked together to sneak in to and out of the Imperial compounds with little to no resistance, smuggling out food and medical supplies. Intuitive, the trio never took so much that would arouse suspicion yet they took enough to aid those who had neither the credits nor the ability to see to their own health and well-being. For many years, this arrangement worked quite well until the trio of younglings had grown, no longer the children others had once perceived them to be. Well they had done without violence or arousing suspicion, yet that would all come to an end in 21BA when an Imperial officer laid hand upon Nayoih and found the medical supplies she was carrying. Sensing her fear, both Joi and Sasi raced to rescue their friend yet they would not arrive soon enough for while the Miraluka was relieved of the stolen items, it was discovered she also carried with her a lightsaber. Though it had been agreed upon that they would never draw their weapons upon even an Imperial, Nayoih did so, fearful that the Imperials would turn her over to the Emperor or his pet, Lord Vader. Refusing to surrender, the Imperials executed her just as Sasi and Joi arrived. Spotted, the pair fled and narrowly escaped capture, their Force abilities aiding them, allowing them to do feats the non-sensitives could never do without the aid of technology which they were mercifully absent of. Upon reaching the safety in the lower levels, Sasi and Joi agreed it would be best to part ways for the time being with the Imperials undoubtedly looking for them together. Harsh Reality In the months that followed, Joi did little to draw attention to herself and instead devoted herself to securing legitimate work. This was far harder to do as a teenager, for few were willing to hire her let alone pay her enough to even buy food. She had, however, managed to garner the attention of a Hutt Lord in the lower levels. Realizing the potential in using even a teenager to smuggle spice, trinkets of value, and even weapons, Joi soon found an employer who would pay her more than meager cred chips. For several years, she worked with the Hutts, stealing weapons, armor, medical supplies, and more from the Imperials, all the while miraculously remaining unscathed by the increased sweeps for illegal activities.